The Generation Before
by Amanda Lightwood
Summary: Jocelyn, Maryse, Luke, Robert, and Valentine are all teenagers. There's love triangles, and a lot of drama along with action, like the show. All of the teens have to deal with demons, their parents, and their emotions.
1. Chapter 1

Maryse and Jocelyn walked into the Institute while waiting for a mission the two walked over to Luke, Valentine, and Robert in the corner talking about what everyone was talking about, Robert's father, the new head of the New York Insitute.

"Hey." Maryse said to the three boys of which one was so enchanted by the dark-haired teen that had just walked up with her best friend.

"Maryse, Jocelyn. Hello." Valentine said turning around from faceing the other boys.

"Hello, Valentine." Jocelyn said walking closer to her boyfriend and kissing him on the cheek not noticing Luke staring at her but quickly turning to Maryse so Jocelyn didn't catch him staring.

"So, did you to hear about Robert's father?" Luke asked Maryse and Jocelyn looking up to the stairs to the new head of the Institute.

"I just heard. So Robert how does it feel to be the head of the Institute's son?" Maryse smiled at the dark haired boy who obviously has a crush on her.

Robert laughed looking at his father who was walking down the stairs twords the teens in the corner.

"Hello kids. Robert. I need to speak with you." Andrew Lightwood said with no changing of expression on his face.

"Okay. Um, I'll be right back." Robert said to his friends then walking with his father upstairs to his father's office.

The other kids continued to talk while their friend went off with his father.

"Son, you know someday you will take over as head of this institute. Your mother and I have been talking and we've decided that to get you ready for this responcibility you should go to Idris and if you decide not to you will have to work harder on your fighting and stop "hanging out" with your friends, exspecially that Maryse girl, she seems to be distracting you." Andrew said sternly to his son with no show of an emotion.

"Maryse is not a "distraction"!" Robert said then clearing his voice.

"I mean I know and I am perfectly capable of staying here and training. I am not going to Idris. I will not leave this institute is like home to me and there is no way I am going to Idris." Robert said back to his father sternly and then before his father could argue back he walked to the door and stopped and looked at his father one more time.

"I am still going to "hang out" with my friends, and you are not going to stop me." Robert said then opening the door to see is mother standing there. He rushed by her and back downstairs to his friends.

"Phoebe. I'm going to guess you heard that." Andrew said looking at his wife with a subtle expression of sadness but then brushing it off.

"Yes, I did Andrew. You know he's alot like you. Stubborn, confident, and knows what he wants." Phoebe said smiling and kissing her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: I hope you liked the last chapter. I really like the story more than I thought I would. If you like it I'll make sure to update.**

"Hey." Robert said approaching his friends trying to shake the angry tone in his voice which wasn't hard since Maryse was there. Whenever he saw her it was like all of his worries just, vanished.

"Hey." Maryse said smiling at the teen she is starting to fall for.

"What did I miss?" Robert asked seeing how happy the raven haired girl looked.

"Nothing. Were all boring without you." Maryse joked sarcastically.

"So what did say?" Valentine asked more seriously seeing that his friend looked sad.

"Nothing, what he useually says. I need to train more and stuff." Robert said shrugging.

"Okay well we have a mission." Valentine said looking at Luke and then kissing Jocelyn and walking away with his parabatai.

"Bye." the other three said as the two boys walked away.

"I'm going to go train." Jocelyn said walking away.

"Okay." Maryse said to her parabatai.

"Okay Rob. I've known you forever, what really happened with your dad." Maryse said knowing that her bestfriend was upset.

"Mar, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." the teen said trying to sound convincing.

"I know you way to well. I know when you aren't okay so tell me what's wrong." Maryse said more light hearted as to she is usually sarcastic.

"Okay. My dad wants me to go to Idris to "get ready" to be head of the Institute, but I said no and we got into an argument." Robert said making sure not to add the small detail that his father did not want him around his friends and ecspecially Maris, the girl that he has become, rather close to.

"Oh, Rob I'm so sorry." Maris said wanting to keep her friend with her for as long as possible.

"Can we just keep this between us for now, I'll tell the others later." the dark haired boy said looking down and then back to Maris.

"Of course." Maris said hugging her friend.

"I'm going to go train with Jocelyn." Maris said starting to turn around but stopped noticing her friend was still upset.

"Rob, you can tell me anything." Maris said giving him a smile and then leaving him alone to think.

"Hey Jocelyn." Maryse said to her parabatai picking a staff off the shelf display on the wall.

"Hey. What were you to talking about?" the red haired girl teased on the fact that they obviously liked each other.

"Nothing, and don't say it like that." Maryse said as the two started to train together.

"You like him, he likes you. You just need to tell him." Jocelyn said as Maryse pinned her down to the ground.

"Maybe, but you should be more focused on training instead of my love life." Maryse said getting off of her friend and then going back to training.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey." Jocelyn said kissing Valentine and then looking at Luke and back to Valentine.

"Hey." Luke said to the others as Jocelyn and Valentine went off to who knows where.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Maryse asked seeing a pretty big wound on Luke's fighting arm.

"I'm fine. It's not that bad." Luke said trying to be prideful since he could see Jocelyn and Valentine arguing in a room that had the door slightly open.

"Valentine, please!" Jocelyn said trying not to cry.

"No Jocelyn I'm going to do this. You are either with me or against me." Valentine argued back seeing he had upset her.

"Jocelyn, I love you but it is our job to protect all mundanes. Please understand. You can stand with me. The Clave is not doing enough. They are just letting these, these abominations walk freely." Valentine said taking her hand.

"I love you to, but this, this is not fair the downworld has done nothing to us! You are not to decide all downworlders are to die or whatever you plan to do with them!" Jocelyn argued pulling her hand away and she was now to angry to cry she had been practically betrayed, he knew she had close friends that were downworlders.

"I will give you time to think. Jocelyn, despite what you think, I will always love you. I won't do it if you don't want me to. I would never do anything to hurt you." Valentine said finally caving and hugging his girlfriend as she cried on his shoulder.

Jocelyn didn't know what to think all she knew was she had to many emotions to even push him away. She felt weak. Without saying a word she let herself out of the hug and she left Valentine in the room that they had argued in. She walked in her room and sat on her bed and just let herself cry.

Luke walked in a few seconds after.

"Jocelyn... are you okay? What happened? How can I help?" Luke said slamming the door and sitting on the bed with her and hugging her.

"Luke." Jocelyn said trying to stop crying but she couldn't. She calmed down enough to talk.

"Luke, Valentine. Valentine he, he" Jocelyn tried to explain but she was so emotional.

"I don't understand why I'm crying so much." Jocelyn said.

"It's okay you don't have to explain. I'm here and whatever it is, I am here for you." Luke said still hugging her but he loosened his hug and they looked at each other for a minute.

Jocelyn moved closer to him and kissed him.

"Jocelyn, your with Valentine, my parabatai. We can't." Luke said moving back but still wanting to kiss her again. Luke had loved her for as long as he could remember, but he didn't want to betray his parabatai.

"He won't know. It can't be worse than what he is trying to do." Jocelyn said kissing him again.

"Lucian! Jocelyn!" Valentine yelled walking in the room as Luke was pulling away from Jocelyn's kiss.

"Valentine." Luke said shocked as Valentine walked over and punched his parabatai in the face.

"Valentine stop!" Jocelyn yelled as the two boys were still fighting.

Robert and Maryse heard from down the hall, they ran in and Maryse conforted her parabatai and Robert stopped the two parabatai boys from killing eachother.

"What happened!" Robert yelled once he got the two boys out of the room and away from Jocelyn.

"He kissed Jocelyn!" Valentine yelled.

"Okay. Well, maybe something else happened. Luke." Robert said tring not to yell at the two for causing a scene in the middle of the hall.

"Valentine did something and she was upset an I was talking to her and"

"So you kiss her!" Valentine interupted.

"She. Valentine I'm sorry."

"I don't care, she was vaunerable and you took advantage! I knew you liked her and it was bound to happen. Right, "parabati"?" Valentine argued.

"Stay away from her." Valentine said starting to walk back into the room but was stopped by Robert.

"Calm down. Whatever happened, you need to calm down before you go in and talk to Jocelyn. Maryse can calm her down." Robert said.

"Fine." Valentine said rolling his eyes and walking away.

"Sorry Robert"

"No, it's fine. She kissed you didn't she?" Robert interupted.

"Yeah." Luke said.

"Why didn't you tell Valentine?"

"I love her." Luke said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Maryse, I messed up. I kissed Luke." Jocelyn said looking at her parabatai.

"Jocelyn, why did you kiss him? You are with Valentine." Maryse asked looking at her friend.

"I, I think I love him." Jocelyn said.

"Valentine and I, we got into a fight." Jocelyn replied.

"Jocelyn. I love you and I'm so sorry. We're going out tonight and were going to have a girl's night." Maryse said happily.

"Thanks M, but "

"No buts! We are going out to the Pandemonium. We are going to have a fun night out. Got it?" Maryse said getting up and going through Jocelyn's closet.

Jocelyn wore a dark green dress and black heels, to finish her look she did a black smokey eye with red lipstick. She wore her hair down because she useually wore her hair up in a ponytail.

Maryse wore a black dress with black straped heels, a silver necklace with a red gem in the middle, and for her make up flawless black eyeshadow, winged liner, and dark red lipstick. She wore her hair down as always.

Once they got to the Pandemonium of course they saw Luke and Robert there.

"Maryse." Jocelyn said.

"Yeah?" Maryse replied stopping her dancing and looking at her friend.

"Oh. Ignore them this is a night out for you to feel better." Maryse said.

"Okay." Jocelyn agreed.

"Hey." Robert said walking up to Maryse and smiling.

"Hey Rob." Maryse said smiling back.

"Can we talk?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, anything what's up?" Maryse replyed looking worried something happened to him.

Maryse and Robert walked over to where they could talk.

"Maryse, I've wanted to tell you for a while." Robert said.

"What is it?" Maryse said hoping it was what she thought it was

"Maryse Trueblood, I love you." Robert said hoping she felt the same.

"I love you to." Maryse said smiling then kissing him.

"This could not be worse timing." Maryse said after the kiss seeing that Jocelyn and Luke were talking.

"Did she and Valentine break up?" Robert asked.

"Nope." Maryse said.

"Luke. I am so sorry. Can we talk?" Jocelyn said.

"Tomarrow." Luke said kissing her again. Both times they felt something between them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my gosh! Maryse thats great! I'm so happy for you." Jocelyn said after Maryse told her about Robert.

"I know, but now. Tell me about Luke. What happened?" Maryse said.

"We kissed again. It was amazing like, everything went away. No drama, no demons, "

"No Valentine." Maryse interupted.

Jocelyn looked down. She hadn't thought about Valentine.

"Are you gonna break up with him?" Maryse asked.

"Yeah, of course." the red haired girl said trying to convince Maryse and herself.

"Jocelyn?" Maryse said not convinced.

"I have to think, and talk to Luke. That may have been an accident like. It may not have meant anything.

"Do you have feelings for both of them?" Maryse asked.

"I'm tired M. I'll see you tomarrow." Jocelyn said with a fake yawn.

"Fine but avoiding the question just shows that you do. It's okay to have feelings for two people." Maryse reasured her.

Jocelyn nodded. Maryse turned and walked out of her parabatai's room.

"Hey Mare." Robert said stopping in the hall to talk to her.

"Hey Rob." Maryse replyed smiling.

"Do you want to go to a little Indian restraunt down the street with me on tomarrow night?" Robert asked.

"Of course." Maryse said kissing him and walking down the hall to her room.

 _The Next Day_

"Hey Luke..." Jocelyn said seeing him in the empty hall.

"Hey Jocelyn."

"Can we talk now?"

"Yeah." Luke relied looking down knowing this wouldn't end well.

"So what is it?" Luke said breaking the silence.

"How do you feel about me?" Jocelyn said looking down.

"Jocelyn, I... Do you want to go somewhere else and talk?" Luke said looking for a room to talk privately.

Jocelyn nodded and they walked into an empty room.

"Jocelyn, you know how I feel. I love you and I always have." Luke said walking closer to her.

Jocelyn's cheeks turned a bright pink and she looked down.

"I love you to." Jocelyn said looking down still.

"I just don't know what I should do."

"I want you to do whatever makes you happy. If you still choose Valentine I will still be here for you." Luke said lifting her head up to meet his eyes.

Jocelyn gave him a weak smile and took his hand.

"I am so sorry sbout Valentine." Jocelyn said. "Can I have time to think though?"

"Of course." Luke said.

"Jocelyn!" Valentine said running up to his girlfriend.

"Hey." She said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I am so sorry, what can I do. I love you so much. I'm sorry I overreacted." Valentine said which made everything worse.

"Jocelyn?" Valentine said loosening his hug and relised she had started to cry a little.

"I'm fine. It's okay." she said as he wiped a tear from her face and pulling her back into a hug.

 **I hope you are liking the story. Who do you think Jocelyn should choose and should I write more Maryse and Robert scenes?**


	6. Chapter 6

"You did what?" Maryse said to her friend in disbelief.

"I don't know what to do M. I love them both and I hate that I do. This is your time to give me sisterly advice." Jocelyn said fast and nervously.

"Okay, calm down. It may not be as bad as you think. What do you want to do. Be with Luke, or Valentine. By the way what did Valentine do that started all this?" Maryse replyed trying to help.

"He wants to start an army to kill all downworlders, and he knows how many friends that I have that are downworlders like Magnus, Dot, and Raphael. He wants me to join him to! Can you beleive him he wants me to help him kill some of my closest friends not to meantion multiple species of people!" Jocelyn said getting more upset and angry as she explained. She finally calmed down and Maryse hugged her parabatai.

"I have to go. I have a date, I'm sorry, I'll see you later." the dark-haired girl said walking to the door.

"Hey M." Jocelyn said stopping her friend.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Robert I said hi." Jocelyn said with a small laugh and a smile.

"How? I mean, what?" Maryse said blushing and confused that her friend knew about her and Robert.

"You don't think I didn't know. I see the way you look at each other. You two are practically already together. Have fun." Jocelyn said again with a laugh.

Maryse smiled at her parabatai again and nodded walking out of the door to get ready to meet Robert at the restraunt.

She picked a dark blue dress that stopped at her knees and sleeves that stopped at her elbows. To finish her look she wore black heels and put on neutral makeup.

"Hey Rob." Maryse said walking up behind her date and suprising him.

"Wow." Robert mumbled looking stunned by how amazing Maryse looked in her stunning dress and makeup, he'd never seen Maryse in a dress, she mostly wore dark shirts with jeans and she didn't useually dress up because she was always busy with missions. When they were kids she alwayd talked about wanting to be head of the Instiute.

"What?" his beautiful date asked not hearing what he mumbled.

"You look great." Robert said with a smile.

As the two ate they talked about everything. The two alwys felt so busy and when they were together it was like there was no demons, or parents, no problems.

 _buzz, buzz_

"Who is it?" Maryse asked hearing Robert's phone viberating.

"Um... it's my dad." Robert said looking at his phone confused because his father was useually busy.

"I'm sorry, I will be right back." Robert said walking outside to take the phone call.

"Hello?" Robert said trying not to sound annoyed that his father interupted his date.

"Robert, where are you? Your mother and I have been looking for you."

"I told you I was going out tonight."

"Oh okay well when will you be back?"

"I don't know why?"

"We need to talk to you."

"Fine. I'll be there soon."

"Good"

Robert walked back inside to his date who was sitting alone moving her food around her plate with her fork.

"I'm so sorry about that. Are you ready to go?" Robert said looking sad that their date was interupted.

"Yes. Let's go." Maryse said standing up from the table looking disappointed.

"I'm going to go pay. I'll be right back."

"Don't. I already paid when you went outside." Maryse said.

"You didn't have to do that." Robert said knowing that Maryse was upset.

"Okay. What's wrong." Robert asked as the two walked out of the restraunt and down the street.

"Nothing."

"Mare. I know you enough to know something's wrong, so what is it." Robert said making them both stop and look at each other.

"Fine. Your dad, he, he hates me dosen't he. He thinks of me as just a distraction." Maryse said looking down and starting to cry because she has always tried to be perfect and honor her family and the Clave.

"Maryse." Robert said lifting up her head to meet his eyes.

"You are not a distraction. You are perfect. You are a warrior, you honor the Clave and your family, you stand up for what you beleive in, you are loving, and kind." Robert said smiling.

"I'm not perfect."

"Okay fine, your sarcastic, you are fiesty, and you get very invested in people. You may not be perfect, but your perfect to me. I love you Maryse." Robert said making her smile and then kissing her. Whenever he kissed her it made her feel warm and safe.

"I love you to Robert." Maryse said opening her eyes.


End file.
